The invention relates generally to the field of weightlifting, and in particular to barbells having releasable weights. More specifically, the invention provides for the locking of weights to a barbell to prevent their unwanted release.
An improved barbell system for releasably securing weights to a handle is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,449 (the '449 patent), the complete disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. Briefly, the barbell system of the '449 patent includes a tubular handle and a pair of plunger pieces which are insertable into the ends of the handle. A collar is provided at each end of the handle for securing the plunger pieces to the handle.
With such a configuration, the user is able to attach a ring-shaped weight to the handle by inserting one of the plunger pieces through the weight and then inserting the plunger piece into the handle. Each plunger piece is advanced into the handle until the collar causes a set of balls to grip the plunger piece, thereby securing the plunger piece to the handle.
The barbell system of the '449 patent has proven to be tremendously successful. However, as with many inventions, it would be desirable to provide improvements to enhance the product. For example, it would be desirable in some cases to improve the construction of the barbell system so that it would have the capacity to safely hold more weight. Further, it would be desirable to provide a way to lock the collar to prevent inadvertent release of the weights. Such an improvement should be easy to use so that a weightlifter can easily and conveniently lock and release the weights. Further, it would be desirable if such improvements were cost effective so that the barbell system may remain commercially competitive. Providing such improvements in this manner can be especially challenging, particularly when the handle is constructed of a metallic material which increases the cost of the barbell.
Hence, it would be desirable to provide an improved barbell system and methods for making such a barbell system which is more durable and rugged, thereby being able to hold more weight. Further, the improved system should be both easy to use and economically competitive so that the barbell system will be commercially successful in the fitness equipment market.